Hallowed
by hopefuladdict
Summary: Companion piece to The Hunt. Nyota has a dream inspired by she and Spock's encounter on Halloween. Dream Spock is a little more Alpha than real Spock.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is a companion piece to The Hunt. It takes place directly after Spock exits Nyota's quarters after escorting her home from the party she attended on Halloween. Please note, other than the opening of the story, the rest of it is a dream sequence, therefore Spock will behave a little OOC and a lot dirty. Heed this note as a warning, if that is not how you like your Spock go no further.**

**Thanks TalesFromTheSpockSide as always for your editing expertise and advise.**

Hallowed

Part One

Nyota and Gaila stood unmoving, staring at each other. It had been a full minute since Spock had exited their quarters. Nyota was holding her breath, bracing herself for the coming gale, sincerely hoping the Commander was out of hearing range when it hit. Gaila was still fanning herself when she began to jump up and down and emit a continuous, loud, high pitched squeal. Nyota clamped both of her hands over her mouth in an attempt to thwart the same sound from coming from her but quickly realized it was simply not possible to avoid it. She threw herself onto her bed, buried her face in her pillow, and screamed with unrestrained glee.

"Oh my Gods! Just wow, Ny! Wow!! I was thinking you might score a goodnight kiss! But I really didn't think it was possible to get him to come in. Guh! He smells fantastic, by the way. And the pheromones flying around in here...don't even try to tell me you just talked." Gaila was talking with her hands and began jumping on Nyota's bed as she continued, not pausing for breath or for her friend to answer.

"Did he like your dress? Oh! Did he like your ears? Ha! Did he confess that he wanted to beat the holy hell out of poor Monroe, then lay claim to you up against the nearest available tree? Because if he said anything else he's full of shit. I could feel the lust and rage positively pouring off him and while I know you're a little shy in the PDA department it would have been so unbelievably hot to watch!" Nyota sat up at that and unleashed the dirtiest look she could manage, considering she was buzzing with excitement.

"Okay...I'll shut it, but details, Ny! I need details right now!"

"We were walking. And then I was so stupid, you just wouldn't believe what I...but he followed me. And then, he was holding me. I thought he felt bad for me but then. Oh gods...his mouth. And he feels the same!! His skin is so hot. I almost fainted, but he caught me against his body, his beautiful hard body."

"Wait!" Gaila cut into her rambling. "Where was he hard?"

"Everywhere." Nyota quirked her eyebrow up suggestively; her expression, along with her little pointed ears, in the moment, made her look so much like Spock that Gaila actually stopped jumping for a moment.

The squealing commenced again in earnest.

* * *

Gaila had to leave. The happiness flowing from Nyota was wonderful. However, the lingering heat and lust she felt from Nyota after her friend's brief encounter with Spock was way too much for the Orion to take. She decided her roommate could be hot and bothered on her own; Gaila was going to burn off the lust their little tryst ignited in her with the gentlemen she had mentioned to the Commander. Gaila gave Nyota an affectionate hug of triumph and jubilation, promised to be safe, and was on her way.

Nyota stretched out on her bed, massaging both her ears where the prosthetic tips had been. She was finding it difficult to fully grasp the events that had transpired. Everything felt surreal. Her mind was filled with all things Spock. She could hear his voice as if he were kneeling at her bedside, feel the warmth of his breath, tickling her throat, as if he was once again leaning into her. She replayed the heated brush of his lips to hers, the firm grasp of his hands against her back. But mostly her mind evoked the way he had lowered her tenderly to the floor, meeting her hips with his own, unashamedly revealing his body's aching want for her. She had done that to him...to Spock. Such was her final thought as she drifted to sleep. Nyota was unaware of how the events of the evening and her interrupted and unsatisfied physical desires for Spock would influence her dreams.

* * *

Nyota found herself walking again. She was making her way back to the dorm, alone. She felt crestfallen as she went on her way. She thought she had seen Commander Spock, that he had come looking for her, had reached for her, as she had found him waiting, just outside where she had been that evening. But Gaila had bounded up to her and interrupted them, and then he was gone. She sighed in abject misery.

A group of obnoxious, costumed revelers passed by her, breaking into her musings as they began regaling her with numerous wolf whistles. Nyota gave them a small, slightly uncomfortable smile and increased her pace. She was almost to the building when she noticed it. Her feet faltered and then stopped as a chill slipped up her spine. It was quiet. Like the cold, vacuum of space, quiet. Uhura whirled on the spot, her eyes efficiently canvassing her darkened surroundings. Nothing. Nothing and no one. It should have been a comfort. It was not.

Nyota snorted, disgusted with herself at her continued unease. 'Almost home,' she reminded herself, aggravated that the most she had accomplished tonight was to spook herself. She turned back toward her dorm and stumbled backwards, holding back the instinct to scream.

"Damnit, Henderson! You scared the shit out of me!" Nyota barked, taking a few more steps back as she took in the rather brawny cadet before her. She had never cared for Mark Henderson. He was arrogant and rude and always seemed to be watching her in class with a lewd smirk on his face. Creep.

"You looked like you could use some company. How about I escort you home."

"Well, my dorm is right there...so thanks, but no thanks. Please excuse me."

"Where's Gaila at this evening, Uhura?"

"She's in our room, and she's expecting me, so please move. I'm already running late and I don't want her to worry." Her statement was greeted by Henderson's usual smirk. He didn't buy it. Not for a second. He knew she was alone. He was much bigger than she , but even though she had been drinking, Nyota still felt confident she could successfully defend herself. He obviously had been drinking too, or he wouldn't be trying to pull this crap with her. Nyota took a defensive posture, preparing to protect herself as she again asked him to let her pass. She could not have prepared herself for what he said next.

"Hey, McMurphy...come out, come out where ever you are. Cadet Uhura doesn't trust me to walk her home. Maybe she would be more willing to comply with our request for some company."

Nyota did not wait to hear Henderson's cohort's response. She launched herself at him. A well placed, forceful kick to the stomach, followed by a kick to the groin, brought him to his knees. He tipped to the side, landing face first on the walkway as she sprinted around him, only to come skidding to a stop as another figure emerged from the darkness. Her first assault had been a success, she thought; this would not be any different. Then she realized, as the figure moved from the shadows, that it was dragging something, or rather someone. The individual gave her a wide berth, showing her it meant her no harm as it moved past her to drop its cargo, one Cadet Liam McMurphy, in a bloodied heap, next to Cadet Henderson, who was struggling to get to his feet.

The person before her was clearly a man, and Nyota gasped when she looked upon his face as he turned to look at her, while Henderson swayed, continuing to try to stand. It was Spock. She had failed to recognize him, first because the darkness had obscured his face, and second, because he was not in his Starfleet uniform. Instead, to her surprise and suddenly heated sex, he was clothed in pre-reform Vulcan battle armour. Her previous danger was all but forgotten as her eyes drank him in. Spock's appearance in his standard issue uniform had always been a distraction, but this...

Nyota shuddered under Spock's increasingly intense gaze. She could tell he saw through her. The lust in her eyes would be impossible for anyone to miss, but she knew Spock was discerning something more. She felt as if she were laid bare before him, and the moment his countenance registered that he had unearthed what was being offered, he did not hesitate to claim it. Ownership. She was freely offering her body, because he had already captured her soul. Spock grabbed hold of Henderson by the hair of his head, just as he was about to finally get fully upright, and jerked him around to face Nyota, forcing the cadet to his knees.

"Do you see her?"

Henderson yelped as Spock pulled on his head, forcing him to look at Uhura.

"Yes, sir." Henderson groaned. Spock released him, only to move in front of him, glaring menacingly into the cadet's face.

"She. Is. Mine. While it is clear Nyota is quite capable of stopping your unwanted advances, I must inform you that if you ever attempt to touch her again, you will be dead by my hand before she would be forced to sully hers." Spock left Henderson cowering next to his partner's unmoving form and went to Nyota's side. He questioned her with his eyes. She answered by placing her hand in his. Spock watched their fingers intertwine, then began to pull her to her room. He felt a shared sense of urgency with her at the touch of their skin. Their bodies needed to be joined by more than just their hands. Nyota had offered herself to Spock and he would not wait to take her...it would be illogical.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Disclosure preceding chapter one.

Thanks TalesFromTheSpockSide for pointing out the oops! and enlightening me on the zipless f***. I adamantly believe Vulcans could cause zippers to fall away like rose petals. I am not sure about the rest of us, even if we accidently write it thus.

Hallowed

Part 2

Need

Nyota's dormitory was directly before them when she stopped abruptly, tugging her hand roughly from Spock's. When Spock turned to her, she could see both confusion and anger. She was a little confused herself. She wanted him...now. But the closer they came to her room, the more it felt wrong. Not their impending joining, but the environment of the room itself. Nyota's room was organized, clean...safe. Whereas she suddenly wanted to feel out of control. She wanted to feel dirty. And the way Spock looked in that battle armor...dangerous.

As they stared at each other and he read the myriad of emotions that flitted across Nyota's face, the anger in Spock's expression disappeared. Need was all that remained. Nyota brought her hands down to the material composing the front, flowing sections of the lower half of her gown and pulled roughly on it until it ripped away. She didn't want to risk the inconvenience of her legs becoming entangled in the cloth. Spock watched the silken mist that had covered her flutter to the ground. He slowly lifted his eyes from the destroyed remnants that had earlier caressed the edge of his hand, to appraise the equally soft and infinitely more appealing landscape of exposed skin. He moved to close the limited space that separated them, but Nyota was faster. She threw herself into his body, surely bruising herself against the unforgiving armor he wore as she practically climbed him. She wrapped her legs around Spock's torso, a jolt of icy heat searing her as her legs conformed to the cold metal in which he was encased. Nyota gave him a rough, biting kiss, thrilling at the way it was eagerly returned, then broke away, dropping back to the ground as quickly as she had leapt from it, preventing Spock from pinning her to him with his arms. She was panting as she took a few steps back and watched his hands clench and unclench.

Nyota moved her hands to glide over the expanse of her exposed thighs. She began to tremble as she watched Spock's eyes track the path her right hand seemed to burn, blazing a trail along her skin that begged to be followed by his tongue. She scraped her nails across her belly slowly before sliding her entire hand beneath the white satin panties that were now plainly visible with the removal of sheer cloth she had torn away. Nyota explored her sex with her fingers as Spock stood before her; she sighed at the sensation brought from her own touch and the sound of Spock's increased, labored breathing. Once her fingers were sufficiently coated, she pulled them from her core and brought them to hover over her lips. She lowered her eyes to the juncture between Spock's thighs, hidden by a swath of heavy cloth. Nyota placed her wet digits into her mouth and sucked greedily.

"I want to taste myself on you," she breathed out as she released her fingers from her mouth, continuing to stare at his lower half, wondering if he was becoming hard. "Tell me you want to taste me."

Spock extended one hand toward her as she lifted her eyes once again to his face, not missing that his other hand disappeared below the cloth covering his manhood. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she observed the minute, repetitive, almost imperceptible movements of his arm. He was stroking himself. She shuddered.

"I have imagined lying between your thighs, consuming you with my mouth for days on end, my body requiring no other sustenance than what my tongue could call forth in its devotion to the soft folds of your sex. Come to me and there will be no need of words. I will show you."

Instead of reaching toward him, Nyota retreated a few more steps, a wicked smile playing on her lips. "First you catch me, then you show me." She turned and sprinted away, pleased there was no longer clothing to impede her legs. They flew across the ground toward the park adjacent to where she and Spock had stood. Gaila's words were echoing through her mind. _'Did he confess that he wanted to beat the holy hell out of poor Monroe, then lay claim to you up against the nearest available tree?'_ Spock had not made such a confession, but she hoped he would take her against a tree anyway.

Within seconds, she disappeared into a thick stand of trees. She selected one to dart behind and listened for sounds of Spock's approach, difficult to hear over her own rapid breathing. She heard nothing and peeked around the tree trunk in the direction she had come; it was dark, but she should still see him approaching. She jumped in shock as she heard a branch snap behind her position, and she spun to find him only a breath away, his body already overshadowing hers. She felt as if her heart would beat a bloody hole in her chest as it sped, hammering to the point of exploding; her body shrank back against the tree instinctively. It suddenly occurred to her that this must be what be what a small animal feels when it is cornered by a strong, sleek fox.

Nyota blinked and Spock was upon her. The rough bark of the tree raked along her back, snarling and shredding the fragile gossamer that clung to her, as he lifted her slightly and she gasped. Delicious. He pressed his body to her and she shivered, a moan escaping her lips as her gown gave way, the front slipping down, baring her breasts. Her nipples hardened with the contact to the cold, unyielding metal that now moved against her sensitive skin. Perfection. Spock lowered his face, rubbing his cheek against hers, inhaling her scent before turning his head so he could have her mouth again. He used one of his legs to nudge hers further apart, then brought his hand up her thigh and to her sex.

"Your garment is soaked with the evidence of your want, Nyota," Spock growled, his hand moving against the warm, damp cloth. "I spoke the words you wished to hear. Do not attempt to run from me again."

"I'm not going anywhere, Spock," she managed, before his mouth descended on hers again. He kissed her with a savageness she had craved from him but never had the opportunity to know. She winced, then whimpered as he forcefully gripped her thighs and lifted her, pulling her legs to encircle him so that his hardened flesh could grind against her heat, their groins now perfectly aligned. With every motion of his hips rocking into hers, she became hotter, more needy, even as he satisfied her. The lust within her was growing and refining into a blistering, tight coil of want, the friction of the tree, the armor, and his cock making her want to scream. Just when she felt herself about to tumble over the abyss into nirvana, he pulled back and let her slide from his hands. Her hands remained on his shoulders, where she had been holding him as if for dear life.

Nyota opened her eyes, which only moments before had been closed in ecstasy, to glare into Spock's frustratingly composed face. Fury exploded within her at his seeming, inexplicable indifference and she was about to unleash an enraged string of profanity when she felt the heat of his fingers as they smoothed over, then fisted, the edge of her panties. His expression did not change as he ripped the apparently offensive article from her body. His gaze remained fixed on hers as he brought the garment to his face and raked it down his jaw line and across his mouth. He shifted the cloth, taking the portion of it that was completely saturated into his mouth, and sucked. His eyes drifted shut for a beat, then opened as he pulled the silk from between his lips and leaned down to her face.

"I desire to take from the source," he whispered, returning his hand to her sex, dipping his fingers within her, then drawing them back to his lips to taste.

"Better," he remarked, allowing his eyes again to drift shut while he ensured he left nothing of her on his fingers before dropping his hand to his side.

Nyota started at the sound of Spock's armor-clad knees dropping to the ground at her feet. Then she pressed back, allowing the bark of the tree to dig deeper into the skin of her back, as she took in the image of Spock kneeling between her legs. The tension in her belly, neglected but not alleviated, swiftly ratcheted up as he guided first one of her legs, then the other, to rest on his shoulders, balancing her at an angle, his left arm about her back as his mouth burrowed into her waiting pussy. His tongue stroked and probed between her folds. She threw one arm behind her, grasping at the tree, the other grabbing and pulling fiercely on his hair. She heard him murmur, "Best," as he drew away slightly, then returned, gliding his tongue the full length of her slit and swirling it over her clit. Spock pushed two fingers into her while he sucked and licked. He added a third and she shuddered and cried his name. He removed his mouth once more to speak as he continued to work her with his hand.

"I can feel your ascent... your body is reaching its pinnacle, Nyota."

She began to cry.

"You should prepare yourself for this event to occur repeatedly tonight. I have no plans to release you...ever."

His fingers twisted and increased their speed. "Give me what is mine...come in my mouth, Nyota."

Her inner muscles contracted as his tongue descended zealously once again, licking his driving fingers right along with her inner lips before sucking mercilessly on her clit. Her incoherent screams echoed off the trees while he let out a growl of pleasure and her molten liquid gushed and flowed into his mouth. He was relentless, and a second orgasm ripped through her, her uncontrolled writhing inflaming him further.

Nyota at last began to come down and he withdrew his mouth, kissing and nipping her thighs with his teeth before guiding her weak legs, one by one, from their position, supporting her form as she melted into him. When she found the strength to lift her head from his chest, they merely stared into each other's eyes for an indeterminate amount of time. Then she pushed herself up to rest on her knees as they straddled his lap and reached her face to his, gliding her tongue over his lips and along his chin, tasting herself on his skin.

"That is not the only area of my body you will be tasting yourself on tonight, Nyota." Spock murmured as her tongue swept over the other corner of his mouth.

"Promise?"

Spock shifted beneath her and began to loosen his pants. "I am certain."


End file.
